


"Was that a no?"

by Laura_S



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_S/pseuds/Laura_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those words didn’t twist and turn the world around. They did, however, make Gokudera’s heart skip a beat and they did make him almost breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Was that a no?"

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my first YamaGoku drabble. I hope I did okay.

"Hey, Gokudera," the taller teen began, smiling away like usually. Though Gokudera was unable to see it from where he was he knew it was there because it never actually left. "You know… I've been thinking-"

"Be careful before you hurt yourself."

Yamamoto gave a short laugh before he continued with even more enthusiasm than before, "We should get married."

The soft sound that came from the bike as it went on the road along side of the small river didn't change as those words left Yamamoto's lips. The beauty of the setting sun stayed the same as well as the colours it painted across the sky and the clouds that drifted on without a destination. Those words didn't twist and turn the world around. They did, however, make Gokudera's heart skip a beat and they did make him almost breathless.

"W-what?" Gokudera stuttered, utterly bewildered.

"Of course not any time soon! I was thinking maybe after we finish school? That way I have enough money and we could even move in together!" The light laughter that escaped Yamamoto's lips was either from excitement or nervousness. Perhaps it was both.

"Wait a second-!" Gokudera didn't know how he was suppose to react other than gripping the other's shirt and yanking it violently. "What the hell are you saying, baseball-idiot!?"

"Don't pull my shirt like that or the bike will go down," Yamamoto warned with a chuckle.

Gokudera frowned to hide his embarrassment but it had already reached his cheeks, colouring them red. "I'll pull it if I want to! And it's your fault in the begin with! What do you mean "get married"? Have you lost your mind?" Gokudera really had no idea where Yamamoto was getting these ideas. It felt like he didn't even understand the meaning of those words. He wanted to beat the baseball-idiot into a pulp but wasn't able to from his wildly beating heart.

"I thought you were suppose to be the smarter one, Gokudera. And I mean just what I said." Then there was no no laughter in his voice anymore. It was steady and clear as it was determined but soft, "Let's get married, Gokudera."

The silence that followed wasn't complete. From behind Yamamoto Gokudera was opening and closing his mouth trying to answer. But there was no clear answer that Gokudera could give Yamamoto. "Are you and idiot?" He pulled the shirt once more while grasping it tighter. Yamamoto smiled softly at the gesture.

"Was that a no?"

"…No."


End file.
